


婚前教育

by etoilechat



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 非常感谢委托人的支持，人设和文章框架来自于她。温柔人妻白精/强势坏心眼黑精，修成正果后的贴贴和身体开发。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

有时候，艾罗赫清晨醒来，会不自觉地将身体侧转向伊芬瑞的方向，在熹微的晨光下描摹爱人的面部轮廓。他自知强大，漫长的冒险生涯中，种种出生入死的经历，以及随之而来的战利品都是他认知的明证。

但是，没有任何宝藏能比得上安躺在他身旁的这一个。蓝眼睛里的光，在这时总是柔情而轻缓的，仿佛过多的注视也会惊走这来之不易的时刻。

他还记得初识伊芬瑞的时候，那个从地底走出没多久的卓尔给了他多大的震撼。也许其中有相当一部分得益于地底世界的文化环境，即便在地表世界的城市里生活了数年，伊芬瑞的独特之处也没有丝毫折损，顶多算是稍有收敛。熟悉伊芬瑞的人，仍然能从那一举一动中分辨出辛辣而馥郁的余味。

伊芬瑞在他身边时睡得很熟，艾罗赫忍不住伸出了手，用指头轻轻在卓尔的鼻尖上戳了一戳，柔化太过凌厉的线条。

最近的伊芬瑞有些奇怪。

可能是还不习惯他们共同新家的环境吧。

经过一段时间的深思熟虑后，艾罗赫才向伊芬瑞提出了共同生活的请求。精灵的生命总是漫长，部分人会走向热烈如焚的生活方式，以期留下值得反复品味的回忆。但艾罗赫不是这样的类型。虽然离开了丛林，来到了石头的城市，他在一些方面仍然保持着近乎古板的纯真。

伊芬瑞答应了，他以简单的点头作回应，并在数日内打点好了相关的事宜。这让艾罗赫一面被幸福感冲昏了头脑，一面又忍不住想，伊芬瑞是否真的知道这件事在他心里的份量。

他们的新家离城市的中心区域不远，艾罗赫曾经苦恼于探险得来的庞大积蓄，不知该如何使用，精明而爱好奢华的卓尔在置办的这一周里教会了他。无论是哪一个房间，哪一个厅室，都彰显出了伊芬瑞高雅的品味。

可惜的是，两个卧室中的一个没有起到它该有的作用。伊芬瑞总是在临睡前安静地来到艾罗赫的房间，霸占他的睡床，却又不让他转移到别的地方，让林间精灵本应悠闲的睡前时光多了几分紧张和不知所以。

他熟悉他的爱人，这是毋庸置疑的。一同度过的年岁使他对爱人的怪癖和性情都有了相当的把握，但还是架不住伊芬瑞偶尔的跳脱。每一个晚上，有如黑豹的矫健身形在他的身旁舒展，昏暗的烛光中，一对熠熠生辉的红眸锁定在他的身上、脸上，神色急躁而锐利，像是有理应填补的地方，而艾罗赫竟毫无察觉。

略有些心慌的精灵会在伊芬瑞的前额印一个温馨的吻，并开始絮絮地讲起一个又一个睡前故事，会是偶然想起的冒险见闻，却也在不经意间掺杂幼时深信不疑的神话和传说。他没有意识到，他还在把伊芬瑞当作孩童看待。即便强大，即便惊人，那张脸上的表情却又太过直接，不属于文明的社会，而更像是一个未曾受过教化的稚童。

他感到自己该负责任。即便当时被捕获的是他，被要挟的也使他，他大可以受害者的无辜自辩，他却不能。到底是他亲手将这个美丽的造物带出了地底，烙上文化的印记。每每想到这一点，麻痒的感觉便在他的胸腔里蔓延，仿佛是卓尔们的蜘蛛女神短暂降临，漆黑的螯足轻点在他的心脏上。这是奖赏，还是惩治，他静静地等待着答案。

阳光从东面的窗子透进房间，伊芬瑞很快就会醒来。艾罗赫挪开了视线，他仍然感到有些难为情。要是爱嘲弄人的伊芬瑞发现艾罗赫眼也不眨地看了他那么久，不说几句出格的调笑话才怪呢。

伊芬瑞翻了个身，然后是异常的寂静。换了平日，他早就开始蛮横地索要早安吻了。精灵忍不住扭过头去看伊芬瑞，果不其然地被一双结实的双臂箍住，圈到了怀里。在羞赧之际，艾罗赫笑了起来，并且如伊芬瑞所愿地倾身，再吻他一下，再多一下。

伊芬瑞在他的嘴唇将要触碰到侧脸时稍一转头，骗来了一个正中红心的吻，蜻蜓点水一般，但也聊胜于无。他的手臂都能感觉到艾罗赫脸颊倏忽渗出的热量了，要是再做出什么，对向来洁身自好的精灵来说就有些过了。伊芬瑞抿一抿嘴唇，旋即将怀内的俘虏彻底松开，推到了床沿。

他对艾罗赫说，“我已经厌倦你的那些故事了，属于你族群的那一些。我知道你今天需要处理的就只有一些琐事，所以你可以尽早地回到家来。这次轮到我讲了，你实在需要教导。”

艾罗赫的神色变了又变，最终定格在云里雾里的茫然当中。洗漱，着装，整理随身物件，这些他都做得心不在焉，眉头也轻轻拧在了一块。伊芬瑞没有再搭理他，一个能给人惊喜的解答值得被等待。他不在意艾罗赫心里会有多忐忑，险恶的预谋仿佛在他的舌苔上均匀地刷上了一股甜味。

幸好今天要做的都不算是什么要紧事，不然艾罗赫在外的精干声名必定会受到不少损害。部分熟人甚至都已经从他的神态、他过长的反应时间里看出了端倪，只是因为艾罗赫向来不愿意旁人插手他的私事，才没有问出口。

一做好该做的事，他就立刻拐上了回家的石板路。他拖拽着脚步，速度如此缓慢，神色几乎像是失魂落魄的了。他饱饮爱情的甜蜜，却也难免受爱情的灼伤，展现在他面前的是一副庞大而空白的图景，要涂抹上什么，全凭伊芬瑞的心情决定。无论怎么拖延，一位奴隶也躲不开他受奴役的命运。那扇门到底还是来到了他的眼前，里头等着伊芬瑞，还有一份悬而未决的判处。

他触上了门把手，这时他才发现，他的指尖在微微发颤。伊芬瑞会说什么呢？他又对自己这些天的处事有什么看法？伊芬瑞说话向来简短，但直接，不遵循礼仪规范，可能伴随着严重的后果。

无论如何……艾罗赫深呼吸，挺直了腰板，进入了他们二人共同的家。他陷入了一片馥郁沉重的黑暗，仿佛所有的光元素都被剥夺，驱逐出了这里的所有房间。这是他亲手挑选的房产，修葺时也亲历亲为，他一早以步履丈量过了房屋的结构。突如其来的黑暗拖缓了他的脚步，却不能阻止他逐步去向伊芬瑞的房间。

他的足音在空荡的回廊里传响，已经走了有一阵了，他的眼睛却还不能熟悉这片黑暗。原因很简单，他也渐渐有了猜想。这是伊芬瑞造就的黑暗，是他强大而又诡谲难测的术法之一。他禁不住在心里赞叹，也稍稍摆脱了方才的胆怯。

所有的路径都仿佛延长了，只有不远处的细碎呼吸和织物摩擦声昭示了伊芬瑞的陪伴，使他暂时免于未知的惶恐。而能够留出些许思绪去设想劳碌一天后同爱人的相处。他没有意识到自己脸上浮现出了浅浅的笑意，这份欣愉没有半点折损地传递到了伊芬瑞的眼中。

夜间视物，说是女神的恩赐也好，说是长期居住于地底的进化也好，对此时的伊芬瑞来说都是一种享受。艾罗赫的金发散出了浅淡的光晕，不似骄阳灼目，倒像是未经雕琢的原石。事实上，从艾罗赫一进门开始，他就静静地跟着了精灵的身旁，为了引导猎物，为了更好地围捕。

这几天他一直很好奇，既然艾罗赫称他作爱侣，又为何不同他交媾，而只是在他主动暗示时讲起七零八碎的故事。这个困惑在他的脑海里久久盘桓，而终于有了今天的计划。伊芬瑞轻轻吁了口气，指尖隔空指向艾罗赫衣着的几处连接点，干脆地将精灵身上宽松的衣料尽数切割开来。

艾罗赫匀称洁白的躯干仿佛黑暗中的一道缝隙，扩大的光晕映照在了伊芬瑞的眸中，使后者稍稍眯起了眼睑。

“伊芬瑞，这是怎么了？”

强装镇定的嗓音，来自艾罗赫，话语中的颤抖泄露了他的惊慌。他的脸红透了，平静的血流翻涌上面颊。他未曾有过这样的经历，也从未在浴室以外的地方赤身裸体，文明把他教化得太好。

“你只需要听从我。”

伊芬瑞这样宣告了，他的手掌挨上艾罗赫的后腰，来回地抚按了一阵。可怜的小东西，全身都绷得死紧，僵硬得就像一块石头。但即便是这样，他也没有违逆伊芬瑞的话语，忠实地停在了原地，不躲闪也不抗拒，任凭伊芬瑞处置。艾罗赫在这方面总不会叫人失望。

伊芬瑞很满意，他决定施予更多的抚爱。始自后腰，伊芬瑞的手掌先是漫无边际地在艾罗赫的腰胯停留了好一阵，辨清每一次颤动，每一次肌肉的收紧。精灵的体型不能说是健壮，毕竟他是弓箭手，不需要像冲在前头的战士一样同敌方肉搏。但漫长的冒险经历和每日的锻炼给予他常人远不能及的柔韧，使伊芬瑞的手掌无意识地在他的腰际停了又停，感受光滑而紧致的质感。

艾罗赫本因变故而紧咬下唇，但也渐渐放松了，他把伊芬瑞的举动当作是一种亲密的表示，也许是他所不知情的地底种族习俗。总的来说，不是斥责，也不是冷遇，他悬着的心脏终于又落回到了胸腔当中，甚至带着几分乐观。

他下意识地忽略了那份抚摸中暧昧不明的成分。并非不能理解，也并非未曾接触，但他的天性阻挠着他，令他途径情欲的大门，却盲目，像是全无知觉，自然也无探索的意图。

伊芬瑞的手掌上滑，按在了艾罗赫的肋间。他的手指收紧了，在艾罗赫的肌肤上留下几道凹痕。他率先向前走去，领着艾罗赫。不远处就是他的房间，他费心布置了一个小半天的巢穴。

穿过虚掩着的门，微弱的光亮从窗帘间透出。伊芬瑞的术法也有一定的范围，这里就是黑暗的薄弱之处。感知到光线的艾罗赫精神稍稍振作起来，他敏锐的眼睛顿时扫视过房间的陈设，迫切地寻觅爱人的身影。

但在他来得及看清伊芬瑞的脸之前，一段布料就遮在了灵动的碧眸前，将他的视线完全隔绝。柔软、厚重、不透光，绒布的缎带就这样蒙在了他的眼眉间，仅以后脑简单的绳结固定。这是伊芬瑞的意图，所以他不会违逆，甚至会放轻动作，免得有些松垮的遮掩物滑落。

伊芬瑞再补了个简易的结，随意地拍了拍艾罗赫的发顶，“坐。”

艾罗赫反手扶着椅背坐下了。从方才的观察来看，房间里被收拾得很干净，甚至少了几个华而不实的装饰品，似乎为了专门空出窗前的一片区域。他猜不到伊芬瑞的想法，但顺从，顺从再简单不过了。

“把腿分开。”

第二个指令接踵而至，艾罗赫的直觉告诉他，伊芬瑞上上下下看了他好几分钟，并且疑似不满地在他的下半身停留了很久。他形状姣好的眉毛稍稍皱起，即便隔着眼罩也能看出睫毛的颤动。他同羞耻心搏斗，为了履行伊芬瑞的命令他不得不克服它，无视它的责难。

最终，他成功了。他缓慢地打开了腿，膝窝贴在座椅的两个前角处，还维持着表面的从容。而就在他完成指令的那个瞬间，伊芬瑞坚硬的膝盖就抵在了他的大腿内侧，轻佻地上下滑动。

艾罗赫的呼吸仿佛沉进了深海，久久地凝滞着，即便是稍有恢复，也上气不接下气的。没等艾罗赫适应多少，伊芬瑞膝盖的动作倏忽变得粗暴，把那一整块肌肤刮蹭出淡红的颜色。再柔软的布料在此时也像是砂纸，艾罗赫的肌肤几乎难以承受，更别提那还会偶尔蹭过他的阴茎。

刺痛的感觉一闪而过，更多的是潜入到肌肤深处的燥热感。这不对劲，明明不是伤害，也不是抚慰，却同时具备了二者的特质。艾罗赫的嘴唇动了动，他想要酝酿一个恰当的问句，却每每被伊芬瑞的下一个动作打断。

“告诉我你的感觉，艾罗赫。”

伊芬瑞低沉的话声再次在他的耳畔响起，一阵颤栗自上而下地滑入了他的脊椎。与之而来的还有伊芬瑞的手指，那些手指，他曾无数次亲吻过的手指，现在正牢牢地握住了他的性器官，将它稍稍扶起。

在反应过来之前，艾罗赫听见了自己的声音：“我还不知道，它在烧我，或许还要吃了我。请…请给我更多吧。”

他分明不识得情爱，却说出了这样煽情的话语，神色依旧无辜。

如果现在能够看到，他一定会惊艳于伊芬瑞艳丽的眼眸。透亮，猩红，好似一对完美嵌合的宝石，可偏偏又发散出了生命的活力，以近乎偏执的神色灼烧着精灵的面部轮廓。

可是艾罗赫不能。轻薄的织物覆盖在他的眼睑上，剥夺了他的视觉，把他留在泛着微光的黑暗之中。此间，一张名为快感的罗网细密地捕获了他，令他没有时间为方才轻率而大胆的发言羞愧，毕竟更值得羞愧的事物还等在后头呢。

伊芬瑞的手指灵活，不像是一名法师的手，倒像是一名盗贼。他把艾罗赫半勃的性器扶握在左手手心，再以右手的食指自上而下地划过柱身，大致勾勒出尺寸。一声戏谑般的口哨声挂在了他的唇边，但不等他的调笑落实到行动上，红晕霎时间已爬遍了艾罗赫的双颊。

伊芬瑞微笑了一下，那笑意中没有温存。他低下头，凑近了那一块透着高热的肌肤，嘴唇在上面轻轻磨蹭，再挪向了爱侣的耳畔。

“你的阴茎长得很好，能够取悦我。我们交往了相当一段时间，你一直遮遮掩掩，不愿意给我看，为什么？”

艾罗赫登时吓坏了，恬不知耻的话语烧红了他一侧的耳朵，他的身体过了很久都还保持着僵直。伊芬瑞皱了皱眉，他不能理解艾罗赫的反应，便半是不悦、半是疑惑地拨弄起了掌心里的阴茎，以纤细的指头在柱身上来回打转，探索着勾勒出性器上敏感的区域。

虽然艾罗赫的意识不知道飘去了什么地方，他的躯壳却还蜷缩在伊芬瑞的怀里，赤裸而诚实，会因热烈的抚爱轻轻颤抖，或是泄露一些紊乱的鼻息。他们的战斗能力都高超异常，要察觉细微之处的差异，只是小菜一碟。

伊芬瑞熟于性事，挖掘出敏感点没有花费多少时间。他倏忽收紧了手掌，把挺立的性器攥在手掌心，动作粗暴地上下套弄起来，并以掌心的老茧恶意地磨蹭着柱身上的敏感带。只那么一会儿，便把失魂落魄的艾罗赫带回了肉欲当中，令他抖落出一声甜美的喘息。

“回答我。”

每个字都对应了更加强烈的压迫感，伊芬瑞的动作像是要把他里面的东西全部挤出一样。他现在就站在顶峰的边际，摇摇欲坠，全凭爱侣的仁慈苟延残喘。有什么东西在他的脑海里嗡嗡作响，占据了他的全部思绪。这明显不是理性的东西打开了他的双唇，迫使他直面问题。他的喘息声中夹杂了尖锐而凌乱的气音，而他的答复散落在这其中。

“…我害怕我的笨拙……”

艾罗赫倏地一抿嘴唇，又凑向了伊芬瑞的方向。他胡乱地亲吻着，甚至在伊芬瑞的脸颊上留下了几个不体面的水印。他应当巧舌如簧地辩解，从伊芬瑞的反应来看，这是一个非常要紧的问题。他应该列举出所有理由，坦诚地剖析内心的想法，不然…

但他实在没有办法了。伊芬瑞给予的这些东西，爱抚，或者熨帖的怀抱，都这样热，这样让人难以招架。除了乞求，他不知道还能做什么，他知道的是，比起语言上的乞求，一些示弱般的小动作更能打动伊芬瑞有时分外冷酷的心。

轻柔的笑声自伊芬瑞的喉间倾泻，他何尝不知道爱人展现的这些小伎俩。在一个曾经以玩弄人心为业的人面前，这一套甚至连入门者的水平都不到，但他喜欢。而且他也不想第一次亲密接触就把艾罗赫逼到死角，他有耐心，一些东西也值得他等待。

他斟酌着亲吻了一下艾罗赫的眼睛，隔着眼罩，作为暂时的安抚。手头的动作也停下来了，他去将那条布带解开来，欣赏底下泪湿的蓝眼睛。

他们对视了有一会儿，在察觉到艾罗赫的情绪平定下来后，伊芬瑞才指引着艾罗赫的视线，叫他去看本该有布帘覆盖的窗户。

窗外灯光点点，夜晚的城市中心依旧繁华。市民在街道上来来往往，还时不时能够见到些神色好奇的冒险者。饭点都还没过，不远处的集市区更是早早地挤满了人，喧闹声仿若近在咫尺。他们的房间都在公馆的二层，贴近城市的脉搏，路过的行人只要稍一抬头，或许就能够将房间里的情形收入眼底。

艾罗赫的脸吓得煞白，他握紧了座椅的把手。在他身体里一度急遽膨胀的爱欲有了收敛的迹象，他和高潮的距离因对环境的防备而被拉开。

伊芬瑞的声音仍然含笑。

“保持静止，直到我允许你行动。”

他施施然地矮下身形，跪坐到了艾罗赫的双腿之间，顶着艾罗赫惊恐无助的注视。他按压着抚摸艾罗赫的腿间，那一块肌肤仍然残留着暧昧的红色。然后，他再次握住了艾罗赫的阴茎，补充般地留下简短的指示。

“只看着我。”

没有更多的解释，艾罗赫也来不及细想。他看见伊芬瑞稍稍启唇，含住了他的龟头。大脑一片空白的同时，汹涌澎湃的快感填满了所有思考的空隙。他能感觉到伊芬瑞的舌尖，清晰而仔细，那一点软肉缠绕着他马眼周围的部分，轻轻地划着圈，肆意地拨弄个不停。他像是啜泣一样大声呻吟了起来，失焦的双眼里映出了城市迷离的光影。

他已经听不见理智的声音了，但羞耻感不屈不饶地刺痛他，使他倍感难堪的同时也更加兴奋。如果被发现了，如果街道上的行人正好有几位同他们相熟的冒险者，他会落到何等狼狈的地步啊。即便不是熟人，只是偶然间发现这场情事的过路人，想必也会为他的放荡议论纷纷。他的面庞，他赤裸的身体，他迷醉的神态，就封存在一层透明的窗玻璃内，像是能够随手采摘的果实。

伊芬瑞察觉到了他的走神，惩罚一般地在柱身上留下浅浅的齿痕。艾罗赫重重地倒吸一口气，如梦初醒般地想起了伊芬瑞的指示，低垂下了头颅，以朦胧的视线关注着伊芬瑞的一举一动。

本来他以为爱人的面庞能够帮助他平复心情，能使他在针对耻辱感的酷刑中进行休整，还没过几分钟，他就完全清楚自己的想法到底有多么稚嫩了。伊芬瑞贴他贴得很近，颜色艳丽的唇间，时不时能够窥见勃发的阴茎。而与触感相对应的动作，也清晰无疑地落入了他的眼中。

他在伊芬瑞的嘴里。这个认识使他立即反弓起了背脊，难言的兴奋浸没了他的全身。仿佛还觉得他兴奋得不够彻底，伊芬瑞旋即将嘴唇张得更开，吐出舌尖，炫耀一般地让他看在舌面上微微搏动的龟头，使他吐露出一声更为高亢的呻吟。水润的蓝眼睛里先是有几分不可思议，随即却散发出温情脉脉的光泽，以及隐藏在深处的焦渴。

这样的折磨没有再来第二次，伊芬瑞自然有更多戏耍他的手段，但他们像是被一股庞大的力量推着一块往前走，往爱欲的漩涡里更深地沉沦。伊芬瑞把脑袋垂得更低，将龟头引导进咽喉深处。

口腔本就已经足够湿润柔软，随着呼吸和吞咽轻轻抽动的咽部更是紧窄，伊芬瑞配合以大幅度的来回晃动，不多时他的眼角就沁出了鲜明的红色，眼睛也如艾罗赫的一般水亮，神情却也愈发狂野逼人。他的卷发随着动作反复搔挠在艾罗赫的腿面上，而终于使后者按捺不住地握住了他的白发，缠在指间。

艾罗赫细碎地喊着爱侣的名字，而终于在某个时刻把胯部稍往前送，将精液灌进了伊芬瑞的喉咙。他大口大口地喘着气，虚脱一般地坐在座椅上，仿佛所有的景象都离他远去。除了他眼前的这个人，除了他手中好不容易抓握到的宝物。

伊芬瑞饶有兴致地将他阴茎舔弄干净，抬起了头，嘴角都还微微发着肿。

“你没有遵守我说的话。”

艾罗赫愣住了几秒，后知后觉地展现出些许慌乱的神色。

“但是你认真地听了我今晚讲述的故事。走吧，换衣服，今晚不要你做饭，我们出去吃。”

伊芬瑞站起身来，稍作整理，恢复到了衣冠整洁的状态。他指向房间的另一个角落，率先走出了门，那里挂着一套同他相衬的正装。

他暂时说完了他的故事，但他还是不会告诉艾罗赫，那面看似透光的玻璃窗，一早被他用术法改成了单面镜。


	2. Chapter 2

在接下来的日子里，他们不约而同地缄默不言，仿佛那一个疯狂的晚上不曾发生，或是只是单纯地发生了，而不应在记忆和对话里占有一席之地。然而谁又都知道，爱欲的连结已经改变了他们之间的关系，并会最终将他们带去至高的享乐。

伊芬瑞的回避也许是另有原因，没有什么人能够看穿他的心情，除非他愿意屈尊透露一星半点。艾罗赫的回避则完全出于本能，他察觉到了有什么重大的事情将要发生，却因不知所从，在原点久久地徘徊不前。

每一个精灵都或多或少保留了对森林的回忆，即便是像艾罗赫这种爱好另类的精灵也一样。这不仅是类似人族乡愁的感情，而更多地关乎到他们对本源力量的应用。闭上眼睛，他仿佛还能听得到，在万物苏生的春季，树根在泥层中缓缓伸展，牵动般地发出轻微的吱呀声响。这对听力出众的他来说是一种折磨，也是他逃离祖林的诱因之一。

现在他分明在城市之中，相似的声音却在他胸腔的深处破壳而出，轻柔地搔弄着他的心脏，使他不再有片刻安宁。

回避问题的真正解答，并不意味着回避问题的根源。在睡前，或是伊芬瑞出门工作前，艾罗赫还是会送上热情洋溢的深吻，却不免因为隐约的焦躁感作出一些鲁莽的举动。有好几次，他听见伊芬瑞的轻呼，才后知后觉地意识到，他咬破了伊芬瑞的嘴唇。伊芬瑞并不苛责这样的他，只是会用意味深长的目光凝视他，凝视着将舌尖上那一殷红的血滴咽入腹中的他。

如果伊芬瑞和他的接触时间再长一点，恐怕还能够看见更多失态。还好伊芬瑞最近接受了法师学院的委托，要以资深冒险者的身份进行时间长达一周的讲演，时间定在夜间，和白天的固定课程错开。接近黄昏的时刻，伊芬瑞就会以备课的名义从他的怀里溜走，一个无可指摘的理由。

这是一份伊芬瑞在一般情况下不会接受的工作，薪酬不够诱人，也没有什么新奇之处。艾罗赫百思不得其解，只能以书籍消磨独处的夜晚，并一遍又一遍地翻热为伊芬瑞准备的餐点。

伊芬瑞并不总是准时回家，而无论他是几点回家，展现出的表达意愿都很少。他不谈论这份临时的工作，也不会像以前的每个夜晚一样，同艾罗赫讨论他阅读的内容。尽管那些考古或是文化方面的秘闻本身就很有趣味，但是缺乏了伊芬瑞精要的点评和补充，总体的趣味就难免逊色的不少。

艾罗赫识趣地不去问，他心里清楚，没有人会比他更清楚，也没有人会比他更信任伊芬瑞。伊芬瑞做的每一件事后都总有其理由，且这个理由总是无可指摘，会让人心服口服地遵循。无非是在课堂上已经讲了足够多的话，所以回到家之后只想要享受沉默——艾罗赫甚至聪明地想到了一个。

他没有往别的方向去想，这让他错失了一次良机，也许是唯一一次的机会，他能够看到一个完全不讲理的伊芬瑞。

在周末的晚上，伊芬瑞对他说，学院对他的授课非常满意，并且以优厚的条件继续聘请他，一周的授课将要延长到两周。正在烘培的艾罗赫没有表现出多少不情愿的情绪，他戴着魔法耐热手套的右手探出出房门外，比了个没问题的手势。近些年来，因为和伊芬瑞的相处，他的性情愈发平和，但实际怎么样，只有他本人知道。

艾罗赫仍然会在大清早醒来，但他凝视伊芬瑞的神色已经和数周前截然不同，洋溢着柔情的水蓝色已然变得像一片燃烧的海洋。有什么东西已经在他的体内充分生长，教唆他将面前这个可爱可恨的东西囫囵生吞。尽管他的理智告诉他，伊芬瑞没有做半点不正确的事情，他的渴望仍然滋长，而终于使他在一天，当伊芬瑞坐在门廊边上穿靴子的时候，说出了那句鲁莽得不能再鲁莽的话语：

“今晚留下来吧，伊芬瑞。请个假，或者怎么样都好。”

伊芬瑞抬起头瞥了他一眼，若是事后艾罗赫回忆，一定能从中提取到狡诈的成分。但现在的艾罗赫，两颊通红，目光躲闪，却又不住地往伊芬瑞的脸上看，一副被羞赧冲昏了头脑，却因为骑虎难下而不得不继续的可怜模样。他眼睛里映出伊芬瑞的一个微笑，然后是一个类似撅嘴的表情。那张嘴唇本就艳丽，在几个生动的小动作后，几乎就是晦暗之中艾罗赫能看到的唯一色彩。

他神差鬼使地倾身吻伊芬瑞，动作激烈，连放在长凳上装着小甜点的纸袋都掀翻到了地上。一个吻，如此甜蜜，伊芬瑞似有还无的容许更使他神魂颠倒，若不是伊芬瑞的手掌轻轻抚到了他的耳畔，他会继续，哪怕要他维持这个会让人腰酸背痛的姿势。

“好。”

伊芬瑞答道，并且将这位全然臣服的俘虏有一次地带进了卧室。暗色的、结实而线条优美的手臂轻轻握住了艾罗赫的浴袍带子，那轻描淡写的姿态一度让后者悔恨不已：既然是这么简单的事情，这么简单的一句话，为什么前几天不说，而非等到焦急难耐的今天。

“学院那边……”

艾罗赫被一把推到了柔软的双人床上，天旋地转，他却仍然兀自地说起了一些傻得冒泡的话题。

伊芬瑞嗤笑了一声，挑开了那条形同虚设的缎带，剥开轻薄的衣袍，使艾罗赫的躯体不再拘谨地藏在布料以下。

“我还以为我等不到这句话了呢。让他们等上一个晚上又如何？”

艾罗赫还来不及思考这句话背后蕴含的玄机，就被伊芬瑞微凉的手弄得喘息了一声。虽然不及上次火热，光是想到这是伊芬瑞的手掌，就已经足够令人兴奋。他熟悉这双手，他的阴茎也无师自通地熟悉了它们，那些并不明显的薄茧，深浅纵横的掌纹。

从备受冷落到温暖如春，其实也只需要这么几分钟。艾罗赫花了好一会儿才从情迷意乱中缓过神来，却不期然地收获了伊芬瑞怪异的眼神。他愣住了，然后往下看——有什么东西滴淌在了他的腹部，呈半透明的乳白色，因其浓稠而留在了肌肤上，而没有把床单染污。

伊芬瑞张开手稍作打量，他纤长的手指间粘连着同样的液体，甚至被刻意地拉出了水亮的粘丝。他忍俊不禁地摇摇头，从床头柜的其中一格里取出手帕，以罕见的细致和耐心将那一滩浊液擦拭干净。换做别的时候，别的情况，他早就开始冷嘲热讽了。他本来以为自己的恻隐心已经埋在了深深的地底，随着那些血腥而黑暗的日子一同。没想到情事中的这点小小的意外，又让它有了卷土重来的迹象。

在伊芬瑞的注视下，艾罗赫的脸一点一点红了起来，渐渐地红透了。他缺乏这方面的知识，这却并不意味着他完全不知道刚刚发生了什么。各个种族的史诗都不乏欢爱的描写，他在漫长的生命中饱览群书，那些精巧的韵句仿佛跑到了他的面前，对着灰头土脸的他眨眼睛，或是窃窃私语。就像是“他们纠缠数夜，身体像群山碰撞，却又孕育出河流”，或是“漫长的试探，再加爱语数句，将二人带入日夜不分的永恒”，所有的词句都旨在描写情事持续的时间，长久而永无尽头的欢愉。

刚刚那又是怎么回事？艾罗赫懊恼地呻吟了一声，抬臂遮住了眼睛，喃喃道：“我是不是很糟？”

伊芬瑞的手掌再次贴到了他的阴茎上，轻柔地环握了一下，使他尚未冷却、仍在情欲之中的身体再次提起劲来。一丝若有若无的期待感随着舒适的抓握渗入了他的心底，他难道能够耳闻伊芬瑞千年难见一回的抚慰话语了吗？

“是的，你很糟，”伊芬瑞毫不留情，声音还慢条斯理的，看来压根不打算让他好受。但没等艾罗赫挪开手臂，摆出一副慌乱和挫败兼而有之的模样，伊芬瑞的话语再次响起了，“但我不在乎，你可以学。你会是一个勤奋的学生，富有好奇心，对吧？”

艾罗赫重新望向伊芬瑞的脸，郑重地点了点头。没过几秒，他就在困惑的驱使下问出声来：“这是能够学习的事物吗？我要怎么样……嗯，才能不…？”

“如果你指的是让你的宝贝老二坚持久一点，别那么快交底，对，没错，这能学。”伊芬瑞松开了艾罗赫的阴茎，它还挺立着，颇有精神，看来艾罗赫虽然像是被挫败了，身体里却实实在在地有几分不屈不饶的韧性。

伊芬瑞攥住了艾罗赫的双手，十指交握，并在后者的配合中将这双手扯到高位，一把压在了床头。他说，贴着艾罗赫的嘴唇说：“首先，我要把你的手掌绑在这里，让你没有挣扎的余地。”

艾罗赫仰起头吻了他一下，蓝眼睛里波光粼粼，“但我想要触碰你。而且，在你的面前，即便是你面容上最轻微的表情，也是我的枷锁。”

伊芬瑞望着他，嘴角噙笑，尖刻而冷峻的艳光霎时间便劈进了他的心里，使他讷讷失言。法阵的热度灼烧着他的手腕，伊芬瑞把对付野兽的那一套都用在了他的身上，这是伊芬瑞掌握的所有束缚法阵中最牢靠的一种。再来就是一声轻而玩味的叹息，伊芬瑞挠了挠他的手掌心，像是要弹拨他的身体一样，然后伊芬瑞的抚摸来到了他的躯干上。

“你不懂，亲爱的，”伊芬瑞的手来到了他的肋间，暂时停顿了一会儿，“一旦开始了，你就想不了那么多了。说真的，我还挺害怕的，你要是为了解开这个术式，用大威力的魔法把床头对着的这面墙弄坏了，这几天我们就没觉好睡了。”

艾罗赫不解其意地歪了歪脑袋，下一秒他却惊叫出声，洁白的肢体无助地在床上剧烈地弹动不止，在新铺的床单上留下交错纵横的褶皱。伊芬瑞像对待一把乐器一样对待他，奏响的旋律却并非与欢愉和快感有关，而是带来了怪诞的折磨。那双灵活的手在他的腰部和腋窝间来回滑动，洒落出轻柔却深入骨髓的瘙痒感。

艾罗赫的呼吸凝滞在了胸腔，一些咯咯的笑声堵住了他的声音，使他上气不接下气的。他一面扭动着躲避伊芬瑞的手，一面在极度的困惑中断断续续地叫嚷，“这是在干嘛呀…伊芬瑞，你说的方法……难道是这一个吗？”

头晕目眩之间，伊芬瑞的声音仿佛是从遥远的地方传来，来到他的耳蜗里时只剩下回音：“你要是能忍住不动，不发出声音，我们就能进入下一个阶段的学习。”

下一个阶段，这个词语对现在的他来说等同于奖赏。为了摆脱这种不上不下的煎熬，要他干什么他都愿意。沉淀进他身体的痕痒并不能激起飘飘欲仙的快感，反倒把他桎梏在身体之中，体会鲜明而露骨的刺激。他咬紧了牙关，以十二万分的意志力抵抗着伊芬瑞的挑拨。

头几次是困难的，伊芬瑞总能在他的肢体上找到薄弱之处，并加以利用，他的尝试不过几秒就会被轻而易举地粉碎。但是即便是他逐渐习惯了这种叫人难堪的感觉，哪怕是手指微的动弹，或是脚趾头的蜷曲，都会清清楚楚地落到伊芬瑞的眼里，他的又一次努力就会这样宣告失败。

当艾罗赫终于对伊芬瑞花样百出的摆弄无动于衷，就像中了石化魔法的时候，伊芬瑞愉快地握住了艾罗赫仍然高挺的阴茎。他看似在锻炼艾罗赫的忍耐力，实际上却是在泄愤。数周的冷落并不是单方面的，伊芬瑞已经在学院的厕所小隔间里私自解决了几次。他会接二连三地吐出漆黑的咒骂，而所有的这些句子都以艾罗赫的名字结尾。

“下一个阶段”，也就只有单纯如艾罗赫会认为那等同于奖励。在伊芬瑞此时的辞典里，那就是下一个阶段的折磨，递进的折磨，宣泄这数周内积蓄的负面情绪。他会做得很好，不留任何蛛丝马迹，一直到他结束，也许这迟钝的金发精灵都会满心欢喜。

他首先用手，变着戏法一样地戏耍艾罗赫的阴茎，从上到下地带着艾罗赫重温了不同的敏感点和对应的爱抚手法。艾罗赫溢出的黏液很快沾满了他的手，使他稍稍皱了皱眉头。他们冷却了将近两周，精灵的情欲就像是涨潮一样积蓄着，抵达了可怕的高位。在这种情况下要艾罗赫进行忍耐力的挑战，已经不再像是变相的折磨，而更像是刻意刁难。

这不是更好了吗？伊芬瑞漫不经心地想着，手指拨弄过艾罗赫翕张的马眼。他从中感觉到了艾罗赫射精的预兆，便灵活且狡黠的抽开了手，另取出一条毛巾，擦拭起了手指间的黏液。艾罗赫的鼻息倏然粗重了不少，夹杂了轻微的杂音。这很好，伊芬瑞转过脸去凝视艾罗赫的神色，端详他渗血一般的眼角和愈发茫然无助的表情。

这个小可怜应该刚刚吞下了不少问句，要伊芬瑞猜一猜的话，不是“为什么要这样”、就是“请求你…”。很可惜伊芬瑞一个也不会回答，幸而艾罗赫没有尝试提问，不然他一定会被更深的挫败感击倒，不等这样的过程再重复几次，便会变得泪眼朦胧。

他握住毛巾，隔着轻软的布料爱抚艾罗赫滚烫的阴茎，上面明显的脉络都随着血流强烈地搏动着。他手上的速度忽快忽慢，叫人摸不清规律，没多久就降下了那炽热的温度。他缓而又缓地抚摸在柱身上，还朝脸上满是隐忍神色的艾罗赫抛出一些无关紧要的闲聊。

伊芬瑞将这两周间艾罗赫缺失的部分补上了，以生动而风趣的描绘。他一面撸动艾罗赫的阴茎，一面却又勾起艾罗赫对他新工作的好奇。艾罗赫明显两样都抗拒不了，但伊芬瑞想要他专注于谈话。艾罗赫听得入神，听到了精彩之处甚至会忍不住惊呼，几乎忘了自个儿的阴茎上还握着伊芬瑞的手。当伊芬瑞抱怨他的甜品食谱，说那些小糕点都太甜了，而他下意识地想要反驳时，那只被他忽略的手猛然收紧，掀起了又一阵爱欲的狂风骤雨。

艾罗赫的腰椎造就了一道流畅而优美的弧线，如果忽略这道弧线在微微发颤的话，几乎可搬用到教堂的构建当中。伊芬瑞惊叹地抚过这条腰线，却依旧不忘以强硬的动作蹂躏艾罗赫的阴茎。

伊芬瑞能感受到，艾罗赫挺胯配合的动作越来越明显，就像是要把一整个他自己都交到伊芬瑞手中。即便如此，即便那双蓝眼睛折射出了令人心醉的哀怜神色，伊芬瑞还是无情地在艾罗赫高潮的前一秒挪开了手。

那张半湿透的小手帕飘落在艾罗赫的腿面上，像是有生命一样扑棱着。艾罗赫发怒般地低吼了一声，声音里满是挫败和不可置信。与此同时，他有力的肢体在床上挣动，碰撞出震雷般的响动。

伊芬瑞竭力掩藏眼中的着迷和探究，平静地与这一个艾罗赫对视。这一个，不同于十余年间他一直见到的那一个，温厚、好脾气、有不少繁琐无聊的道德规则、善于照顾人也喜欢照顾人。他的小太阳终于从羞赧的云层后露出了一角，有了耀眼的辉照。

伊芬瑞把一个轻柔的吻、一声满足的喟叹印在艾罗赫的嘴唇上，后者正呼哧呼哧地喘着气，也许不明所以，却绝不会真正地用怒火烧灼伊芬瑞。既然如此，伊芬瑞也不会真正地对他施以折磨，伊芬瑞向来讲求等价交换。

在艾罗赫的凝视下，伊芬瑞解开了正式而繁琐的衣物，袒露出光滑的深色皮肤。黑曜石能够像他一样深沉，却不能像他一样吸纳光线，艾罗赫的视线沾上了伊芬瑞的轮廓，便再移不开了。那层华美的衣物像是孕育了伊芬瑞的织茧，却明显不是，没有任何织物能够催生出这矛盾的统一，庄重的妩媚。

伊芬瑞覆上了他的身体，他们的肌肤终于紧紧贴到了一块，这让半躺着的精灵发出了一声如梦般的呻吟。他真想摸一摸伊芬瑞，他真想，在见到伊芬瑞的身体后，这渴望贴近的欲求甚至超越了性欲本身。这份炽热而沉重的质感，这终于交付于他的细腻触感，比梦还要接近神明的世界，他的眼窝泛出奇异的酸意，强烈的反差即将要逼出他的全部情感。

伊芬瑞的下半身常掩藏在宽松的法师长袍下，不同于着猎装的艾罗赫，无法通过目测判断身形。如果不是现在能够感觉到，艾罗赫都不知道，这位作风强硬的卓尔，脚踝还要比他细上一圈。他颇为新奇地感受着伊芬瑞的膝盖和小腿，浑然不觉伊芬瑞紧致的大腿已经虚虚地夹住了他充血的阴茎。

当细腻的肌肤压紧了阴茎时，艾罗赫才恍然发现这险恶的意图，但他甘之如饴。他沉迷地望着在他怀里摆动着身体的伊芬瑞，而他的阴茎也在伊芬瑞大腿内侧的软肉间越陷越深，最终被全然包裹在其中。他享受过伊芬瑞的手指，也享受过伊芬瑞的舌头和嘴唇——光是想到这些，他的耳尖就再添上了一抹鲜红——但没有什么能和这个等同。

伊芬瑞在艾罗赫的怀里摆动着腰胯，随着又一次分泌的前液润湿腿间，他的动作愈发流畅，也渐渐地显出了几分狂乱。那根炽热如烙铁的阳具在他大腿并拢后形成的凹槽中滑动，稍有不慎就会滑脱，暴露到空气之中，给这难得的情迷意乱泼上一盆冷水。但伊芬瑞把握得很好，即便是到了这样的境况，他高超的控制技巧也没有丝毫折损。坚硬的龟头在腿间的肌肤凿出了凹痕，也许第二天，他的长袍底下就会藏有两道形状淫秽的红痕。伊芬瑞的眼中透出尖锐的光亮，他舔舐下唇，舌尖连带着勾过了艾罗赫的嘴唇。他们亲吻到了一块，然后他终于准许艾罗赫释放。

随着一阵强劲的耸动，淅淅沥沥的精液涂满了伊芬瑞的大腿内侧，他满不在乎地从艾罗赫身上翻了下来，躺在了爱侣的身旁。艾罗赫久久无言，绵延无尽的快感仍然在冲刷着他的精神、他的身体，将他带往前所未见的地方。伊芬瑞的亲吻唤回了他，而他慵懒地朝伊芬瑞笑，轻轻用头侧磨蹭伊芬瑞的手臂，请求伊芬瑞解开束缚的法术。

“我说了，我想要摸你。不过现在我的要求还要多加上一项，我还要抱着你睡，伊芬瑞。”

伊芬瑞盯着他看了一会儿，似乎在审视和评判，这让艾罗赫后颈上的汗毛几乎都要竖起来了。好像过了很久，伊芬瑞慢吞吞地点一点头，手伸向了床头，“好，但你要记住今晚，刻在你的骨头里。”

这回轮到艾罗赫在心里窃笑了，如果要给伊芬瑞不经意间说出的软话列一个排名榜，这一句绝对位列前三。复杂的术式在伊芬瑞的指间消散了，艾罗赫小声欢呼了一下，顾不上活动发僵的手臂，就立即牢牢地搂住了他的爱人。


	3. Chapter 3

“你感觉好一些了吗？”

伊芬瑞低沉的嗓音抚过他滚烫的耳畔，卓尔上半身前倾，浅淡的阴影覆盖住了半边床榻。这份荫凉对高热不退的艾罗赫来说，非常宝贵。它不能降低他的体温，却能够使他感到安慰。他轻轻握住了伊芬瑞的袖管，柔软的布料稍带潮意，从中能够辨认出露水繁密的清晨。

他睁大了眼睛，望向木屋低矮的天花板，迷茫的神色栖息在澄净的蓝眼睛里。原来他已经躺了一整个晚上，在那顿味道奇怪的晚餐后。他悄悄地去看伊芬瑞的脸，发现那上面没有凝重的神色后松了一口气。

他不知道是怎么回事，也不知道突然彻夜昏睡的原因到底是什么，醒来后身上的高热又该如何解除。他的心智强韧，一连串的疑惑并不能使他挫败，但还是难免带来了不安。在外的冒险者总会碰到各种各样的险境，这些险境并不总是来自于机关重重的地下城，同时也来自于他们身处的环境。

伊芬瑞有不少使他惊奇的地方，更广博的草药知识就是其中之一。对于生活在地底的卓尔来说，这实在难得，每次艾罗赫以赞叹的口吻问起，伊芬瑞都只会说，这是一名巫师理应掌握的知识。那像是一张安全网，久而久之，艾罗赫在野外便显得比原来从容轻松得多。

“有时候我很好奇，你是不是真的精灵。”

艾罗赫猛地转开了视线，即便他们之间已经有了不少亲密接触，他还是保持着一贯的羞赧。伊芬瑞慢悠悠的话音可不仅让他吃了一惊，还把他臊得耳尖通红。

伊芬瑞轻轻捏住了那一点红，艾罗赫的耳朵形状纤巧，透薄得能看出血管的纹路，叫人爱不释手。没多久，他就把指间的红色搓捻开去，让艾罗赫的大半边耳廓都染上了羞色。他稍微停了停动作，倾听艾罗赫急促的呼吸声，然后才满意地继续往下说。

“不过，虽然这次你的确犯了错误，也没有什么好指摘的。”

精灵在床上蜷成了一团，被单和衣袍纠缠不清。幸亏艾罗赫穿着宽松的睡衣，而没有坚持在这座林间小屋里穿狩猎用的紧身皮衣，否则他现在气喘的声音还要急促上不少。过高的体温已经不是问题的核心，几欲包裹他全身的猛烈情欲才是。它的焰舌舔过了他纤长的四肢，最终落足于下腹。遮蔽了隐私部位的棉布已经被撑出不小的鼓包，他只能以并拢的双腿狼狈遮掩。

他知道他不必这样做，在他身旁的人就只有伊芬瑞，而伊芬瑞不可能不清楚在他身上发生的任何事情。如果伊芬瑞现在正看着他，同他对视，那双艳丽的眼眸里流露出的必定是兴致勃勃而惬意的光。他一早知道，也一直知道，只要是能让伊芬瑞觉得有趣味的事情，哪怕会造成一定损害，伊芬瑞都会乐见其成，甚至暗中促成。

这不是在他们的家里，环境更是简陋。唯一值得庆幸的是，他们已经结束了探险，有了丰厚的收获，不用担心这异样的状态会影响后续的行程。就算回到城市里，碰到那些想要伊芬瑞继续进行教学的老学究，也有了可以交代的内容。

伊芬瑞好整以暇地侧身，望向他，床头柜边还摆着小半盆植物的根茎。艾罗赫甩了甩脑袋，再迷糊地眨一眨眼睛，勉强辨认出那是昨天他用来调味的草药。艾罗赫拣选出了其中的一部分，拨到碟子的另一侧。他无意向艾罗赫展示它们，也不需要，艾罗赫自然而然就会明白这是藏在膳食中的罪魁祸首。

“我不会责难你。因为在地面，即便是最老道的药剂师，也常常把它和调味的香草混淆。”伊芬瑞的声音似远似近，过了好一会儿，艾罗赫才辨认出整句话的含义。他恶劣的爱侣在此时脾气好得出奇，富有耐心，让这宗怪事变得更加离奇。“这是在地底特有的植物。或许是因为昨天你外出采集食材的地点离地下城太近，你摘下的调味料里有不少都是地底的品种。”

艾罗赫的一只手臂伸过来，横腰揽着他，急切地尝试着，要把他往床铺里压。考虑到艾罗赫昨天摄入的药量，这一番动作实在算是温柔而有节制。伊芬瑞半眯起眼睛，稍稍露出笑意，他把艾罗赫的手拍开，轻而易举地粉碎了精灵的努力。

“你还没有听完我的话。”

一丝残酷掺杂在伊芬瑞倾吐的话语之中，比利箭还要迅猛地刺入了艾罗赫的心房，他额上已是汗水淋漓，如若这样的呵斥再反复上演几次，他的眼窝也难免会变得泪水涟涟。忍耐是多么痛苦，而又多么艰难，尤其他已经被伊芬瑞启蒙，识得了情爱的曼妙滋味。

既然不想要被拒绝，他便只能够听从。他捏住了一切手指能够碰到的东西，假想那就是伊芬瑞的肌肤，却又压抑住心底对触碰伊芬瑞的渴望。与此同时伊芬瑞的话语还在他耳畔连绵响起，同样缓慢，同样富有耐心，以那嗓音的独特质感打断他艰难的忍耐，以精简到位的解释分他的神。

“……这种药草分外多汁，含水量比常规的香草高出一些。除了催情，它在地下世界还有一种常见的作用。”

伊芬瑞在凝视着艾罗赫，他的目光仿若丝线，所到之处皆能唤起轻微的战栗。他的解释暂时告一段落，接下来的时间留给享受。他已经等待了一个晚上，光有强效的大剂量草药还不能达到他想要的效果，非得要有一段时间的酿造，才能尝到最甘醇的口味。

此时的沉默胜似折磨，艾罗赫的体温仍在攀升，但他却听不见伊芬瑞的话语，无法从中得到指引。也许他该猜一猜，该给出一个能让伊芬瑞满意的答复，说一些能够取悦伊芬瑞的甜言蜜语。他的意识却拒绝服从。在这样的情况下，一个人能够很轻易地说出轻浮的、未经过深思熟虑的话语，但他怎么能够这样对待伊芬瑞。通透的蓝色逐渐变得深沉，湿润而饱满的瞳孔中盛着伊芬瑞的侧脸。

伊芬瑞的手指再一次挨上他的额头，这块肌肤泌出的汗滴和岩浆已经没有什么区别，而艾罗赫的理性也必然变作了一团易于消散的热蒸汽。但他没有表达出过界的诉求，除了躯体扭曲的姿态以外不能看出太多。他对伊芬瑞捣的鬼心知肚明，却以宽大的温柔承接伊芬瑞一切强人所难的诉求，并像是保守承诺一样遵守。艾罗赫的确在情事中更擅长忍耐了，他的每一分痛苦和煎熬因而更有滋味。即便挑剔如伊芬瑞，也不由得心生赞叹。

“你可以碰我了。”

他这样宣布，语调轻缓，却傲慢如领主。艾罗赫探出的臂膀转瞬间便圈住了伊芬瑞的躯干，把他拉下了马，掼进了床铺里。看来是蓄谋已久，动作迅疾得像是在心里排演过上百遍。只凭在额间的轻轻触碰还不能描摹出情欲的全貌，艾罗赫的体温已经渗透到了床铺上的每个角落，将这简朴干净的小木床重塑成高热的泥沼。

艾罗赫将伊芬瑞从衣物里剥出来，动作同样熟练，伊芬瑞默许了他。他们终于赤裸相对，艾罗赫接下来的行为却变得杂乱无章而笨拙，怎么应对情欲，忍耐的方式，伊芬瑞都很好地教导了他。至于索爱的手段，伊芬瑞却像是忘了有这回事，将它置之高阁，令此时的艾罗赫不入其门。

艾罗赫的手指在爱侣身上漫游，他用他的指尖、他的手掌、他的整双臂膀去感觉伊芬瑞，心脏砰砰狂跳。伊芬瑞回应般地往他的怀里挪了挪，送来一片及时的荫凉。热度的缓解带来了舒适感，艾罗赫的齿间有畅快的吸气声，伊芬瑞的吻随即将这些声音堵了回去——那双似惊似喜的蓝眼睛就已经够蠢的了。

他就这样摸了伊芬瑞一会儿，艰难地抽出一些思绪回忆伊芬瑞最初挑逗他的手法，试图在伊芬瑞绸缎一样的后腰划圈，勾起伊芬瑞的兴致。第一次他让伊芬瑞嗤笑出声，“太痒了”，伊芬瑞说。第二次伊芬瑞直接将他的手挪开了，那些不知变通的手指像是要在身上戳出好几个洞。

艾罗赫转而去摸伊芬瑞的胸腹，因为残存的羞赧，他的手掌僵直如石板。或者就比石板好那么一点，他的手至少还是炽热的。从他手掌底下滑过的肌理使他的动作凝滞，而在他终于能按压上伊芬瑞的前胸时，他的手就像是卡死在了无形的凹槽当中，不能再往上挪动半分。

伊芬瑞保持着沉默，他不发表话语，也不流露出什么情绪。他想看一看，在他不加引导的情况下，艾罗赫到底能够做到什么程度。他很快失去了耐心，重新坐了起来。改变姿势之前，他还在艾罗赫柔软的嘴唇上狠狠咬了一下。

艾罗赫惶恐的神色被伊芬瑞冰冷的一瞥堵了回去，不过真正平复艾罗赫不安情绪的，还是伊芬瑞不动声色同他交握的手。另一只手，艾罗赫注视着伊芬瑞，绞尽脑汁地揣测他的意图——另一只手伸向了把一切安排弄得一团糟的草药，挑选了其中最为饱满的几束。

“你是个悟性很差的学生，幸好你很热衷于接受新的体验。”

艾罗赫捏紧了伊芬瑞的手，出洋相的负面情绪还留在他的意识当中，即便他浸润在充沛的情欲和温情之中，糟糕的回忆仍然像阴冷的毒蛇一样潜伏。他听见了伊芬瑞的笑声，同样没有多少情绪的外露，却意外地使他放松了些许，不再想着要蜷缩起来，躲避伊芬瑞握着草药的手。

然后，他的脑袋被挪到了伊芬瑞的膝盖上。伊芬瑞碰着草药的手指也抚摸过了他的脸颊，他辨认出了一股甜腻的香气。昨天就餐的时候他可没有留意到这一点，但在正常情况下，生于森林的精灵怎么会忽视这种异常。他在心里哀叹了一声，更加肯定事情就是伊芬瑞一手操办得了，与此同时他温顺地磨蹭着伊芬瑞的大腿内侧，附上几个柔和的亲吻，纯金的发丝披散在了伊芬瑞漆黑的膝弯上。

接下来就是伊芬瑞的教学时间了，就像是上几次的那样。艾罗赫竭力掩藏着眸底的渴望，紧紧盯着伊芬瑞的一举一动。他已经不为中止了伊芬瑞在学院的工作而感到愧疚，偶尔在亲密关系里抛下一些道德会更好。而且他一定会是更好的学生，能提供给伊芬瑞的酬劳也比旁人要多，多上成千上万倍。

稠密透明的汁液浸透了伊芬瑞的指间，漏出的几滴沾在了他的腿面上，被他均匀地涂抹开去，散出更加清透的香味。这气味在艾罗赫的鼻端萦绕不去，勾得他鼻子发痒。他险些打了个喷嚏，在他下腹蠢动的欲望却令他的表情变成一个稚气的怪相。但很快他也顾不上那么多了，草药也许能使他的身体滚烫，阳具勃发，但能够掌握他真正的渴望的，就只有伊芬瑞。

伊芬瑞不喜欢在床上啰嗦，他的动作也同样直入主题。他调整了一下姿势，上半身往后倾斜，展露出两腿间紧贴的两道圆弧，以及在其间若隐若现的私密处。艾罗赫已经完全失去了声息，他也没有了哪怕半点的动作，似乎就剩下一双凝视着伊芬瑞的眼睛。

为了让这位笨拙的学生看得再清楚一些，伊芬瑞顺势将饱满的臀肉分开一些。他维持了这个姿势有一阵，再不紧不慢地把湿漉漉的手指送进身体里面。纤长的中指缓慢地在他的身体里进出，异物感使暗红的穴肉挤压着把他的指头往外吐，他却面色不改地稍稍加快了速度，搅出零碎的水声。

如果不是旺盛的性欲支撑着艾罗赫的身体，恐怕精灵现在就会因为缺氧昏厥过去。伊芬瑞悠游自得地摩挲着后穴湿润的内里，平复黏膜下意识的痉挛和紧缩。他熟识取悦自我、或是取悦爱侣的种种手段，指奸自己当然也在这些选项当中。

那艳丽的面容上凝出一丝兴致勃勃的探究，虽然他上次开拓后穴已经是很久以前，但他还记得敏感点的所在。他把手指再往深处送一送，漫不经心地摸索。他不急于找到那片区域，因为此时的每一秒都是对艾罗赫的折磨，每一秒都旨在加重艾罗赫情欲的分量。

终于，他的手指按过了那一小片区域，一声愉快的惊呼从他的唇间滑脱。这声音清晰完整地送进了艾罗赫的耳朵里，使后者不知所措地稍稍抬起头，望向伊芬瑞的脸庞。情欲还没有凝固在伊芬瑞的神色当中，柔化他凌厉的面部轮廓，那双含笑的红眸却立即转向了侧卧着的艾罗赫。

“润滑，这就是在地下世界里它更常见的用途。不知道有多少关系都是由它促成，有它不可忽视的作用和地位。”

伊芬瑞的解说仍然维持着一贯的冷静和简洁，声音中却也难免多了沙哑的质地。他用指头轻轻地来回拨弄那块腺区，确认自己已经习惯了这种强烈的快感，再重重地碾下去。湿润的红瞳霎时藏在了眯成一线的眼睑内，而大腿内侧肌肉的无序抖颤暴露在艾罗赫的面前。

房间里顿时多出了别的声音，艾罗赫的呼吸声一下子沉重得难以忽视。伊芬瑞微笑，弹拨他自身的过程又何尝不是艾罗赫情欲的钥匙，他有些快乐地再往身体里多加一根手指，把紧紧挤压在一起的软肉拨开，稍稍分出一道狭口，使艾罗赫的目光能够照进来。刺激敏感点带来的震颤还有些许残留，艾罗赫不能自制地望向伊芬瑞展示的画面，口干舌燥，并因为黏膜惹人怜爱的软弱收缩晕眩不止。他想象这里面的是他，是他的手指…或他的性器，那股旺盛的火苗终于窜上了他的天灵盖，驱赶开了所有残余的理性。

也许他可以对伊芬瑞粗暴一些，比如拉开伊芬瑞的手臂，再自己取而代之。伊芬瑞在刚刚那一次拒绝之后态度就缓和了许多，哪怕现在再次被拒绝，又有什么好害怕的呢，不过是再试一次，再听一次伊芬瑞看似严厉的训导。他仍然没有考虑插入，即便这样能够完全解决他身体里的情欲，使他们二人融为一体。在简陋的环境里，因为一些草药就轻率地向伊芬瑞要求全部，这不是他想要的。而且伊芬瑞也铁定会拒绝艾罗赫的手指泛出了强烈的痒意，只有爱护伊芬瑞的习惯像本能一样拦阻着他。

伊芬瑞饶有趣味地打量了他一会儿，将手指抽出，用这一只潮湿的手握住了艾罗赫捏紧的拳头，拉到会阴处。他再挤榨了几束草药，让同样的粘液流淌在艾罗赫缓缓展开的手指间。精灵像是冻结一般地静止着，这点小事还是让他来代劳吧。他倾身在艾罗赫的尖耳上咬了一口，让温热的吐字熏灼那泛红的耳廓。

“是时候检验你学到的内容了。”

伊芬瑞松开了握着艾罗赫拳头的手。这回他不再需要进行任何引导了，艾罗赫的身体热烈地朝他倾侧，那些形状优美的手指像是着了魔一样地直接摸索进了他的后穴，和艾罗赫神色中的羞赧极为不符。

弓箭手的手指同样纤细，却显然没怎么精心呵护过，自从艾罗赫开始正式地研习这这一门武艺，他就不吝啬自己的手，也不把时不时会出现的伤口当回事了。当他抚摸上那些柔软湿润的穴肉，感觉到它们的簇拥时，一股无端的愧疚感倏地涌上他的心头。他应该为伊芬瑞准备好他的手的，涂抹一些膏油，就像是伊芬瑞睡前会做的那样。但同时他感到无端的柔情，多么惹人怜爱的部分，比新鲜撬开的海蚌还要柔嫩几分，而且完全欢迎他的动作。

他学着伊芬瑞的动作在里面摸索，不时附以试探般的快速抽插。没过多久他的手指就染上了热意，不清楚是草药的效力，还是伊芬瑞因为他而动情。他有些不自信地抬头去望伊芬瑞的脸，从那稍稍张开的、红润的嘴唇中，温热的吐息接二连三地拂到他的脸上，仔细听还能听见喉间的微弱呻吟。

艾罗赫默默地收回了视线，垂下头颅，继续尝试着取悦伊芬瑞。他的动作变得激烈了许多，伊芬瑞别样的反应无疑最大程度地催旺了他的兴致。他的动作确实青涩，但他手指上粗糙的茧却使得每一下刮挠都带来不少甜美的刺激。伊芬瑞暂时还不想让他太得意，才遏制着不自觉的呻吟声，让这位学生在适当的鼓励中继续探寻。

在猛烈的情潮中回忆些什么，本应有不小的困难，艾罗赫却发觉他对伊芬瑞方才的每一个动作、每一个的表情都记忆犹新。其中最能引起他注意的，莫过于伊芬瑞在某一时刻突然激烈的反应。他耐心地抽插着往里面摸索，指腹的动作轻柔而到位，空出来的另一只手握紧了伊芬瑞的大腿，以便第一时间察觉到伊芬瑞的变化。

第一次只是途径，艾罗赫的指头打着转从那片区域划过了。伊芬瑞控制住了身体的反应，只是稍稍皱起了眉头，埋首在他腿间的艾罗赫错失了这难得的表情。第二次却来得更快，也确切得多，艾罗赫的指节倏忽顶到了腺区，引发了伊芬瑞大腿反射般的紧绷。

伊芬瑞却在此时断然按住了艾罗赫的手，制止了他进一步的兴奋动作。那只有力的、埋在伊芬瑞身体深处的手已经蓄势待发，认识到这一点烧旺了伊芬瑞腹中酝酿的快意，但还不能急，还能有更好的。作为伊芬瑞的引导者，他理应将更加丰富强烈的体验呈现在艾罗赫的面前。他指挥着懵然的艾罗赫变换姿势，保持着身体紧密相贴的状态。从床上撑起身子，跨坐到艾罗赫的上半身后，他利落地将艾罗赫的裤子拉扯下来，手肘压在艾罗赫的侧腹，借力熟练而激烈地套弄起了艾罗赫的阴茎。

本来已经找到了门路的艾罗赫在这数秒间就只有发愣的份，庞大的快感冲刷而至，他的额侧被细密的热汗覆满了。下腹也因刻意的节制抽动了数下。而当他回过神来后，停在他面前的正是伊芬瑞线条流畅的腰胯，赤裸，并且诱惑力十足地贴近了他的脸庞。好歹他还没有忘记刚才难得的发现，他稍稍抽出手指，指腹找准了腺区，开始以不同的力度试探伊芬瑞的身体。与此同时，他放在伊芬瑞腰部上的手掌往下滑动，紧紧地握住了伊芬瑞的髋骨，使爱侣的身体往他的方向更凑近一些。

伊芬瑞唇齿间的嘶嘶气流声夹杂在凌乱的水声中，并不响亮，但分外明显。手指的力度要适中，且每一下都要隔着相应的时间，艾罗赫已经有了自己的一套办法，并对暴露出伊芬瑞的更多反应乐此不彼。他抬起头，着迷地吻了吻伊芬瑞的小腹，尝到焦灼而芬芳的气味。

伊芬瑞勃起的阴茎戳在他的脸上，随着每一次扭腰而在他脸上留下细细的水痕。艾罗赫目不转睛地望着，手上的力度愈发没有节制。他还想要更多…不仅仅是更多快感，而是更多来自伊芬瑞的感触。意识到这并不是一个适合的场所时，他挫败地低喘了一声，然后挺腰把自己送进伊芬瑞口腔的更深处。

他爱侣炽热的身躯已经紧紧地压在了他的怀里，带来一份温度的同时也将他扣留在床板上。艾罗赫惊奇地品味到了此刻的快感，并且发现这和任何以前飘飘然的感触都不尽相同。光是分心侍弄伊芬瑞的身体，就已经占去了他的大部分思考。但是当伊芬瑞交付他甜美的快感时，他也终于有了能够回馈的礼物。性事的欣愉在他们二人之间流动，就像是永不会枯竭的水泉，从足尖到头顶，从指尖到心房，他们的每一个部分都留有了对方的痕迹。

他们一同高潮，然后又一同在床上保持这个姿势躺了很久。

伊芬瑞并没有教艾罗赫怎么观察爱侣的反应，艾罗赫却无师自通地做到了。虽然这在他的预料范围之内，但还是值得一些奖励。他不愿意承认的是，残留在他身体里的快感像在搔挠着他的心脏，催促他看一看艾罗赫的脸，他此时的表情。

那双蓝眼睛一察觉到他的接近就转了过来，里头布着粼粼的水光，清透，近乎春季融雪后的河流。他明明都没有怎么欺负艾罗赫了，最后的反应却比头两次还要激烈。

这是为什么呢？

他抚摸过艾罗赫的脸庞，不发一言。这是个很好的把柄，但这不是艾罗赫一个人的把柄，铁定还会牵扯上他自己。一切讥讽的语言，一切玩味的心情，都沉淀进了他的心湖。也许是第一次，他发现这个世界上有无法剖析的事物。他亲吻艾罗赫的嘴唇，深深地，同时也是迅速地，赶在艾罗赫完全清醒前。


	4. Chapter 4

在规定的行程中，还有几项魔物的样本需要捕捉。但他们心照不宣地削减了剩下的行程，除了偶尔停下来采集清单上的草药，基本上就是在笔直地朝着城镇的家进发，颇有几分仓皇的姿态。五天的行程就这样被压缩到了两天，即便已经勉强完成了行程的目标，对像他们一样的资深冒险者来说，这确实算是一种渎职。

艾罗赫的发烧在回程的第一天早上不治而愈，但在当天的奔波劳碌中，他的脸颊还是会不合时宜地泛出鲜明的红色，换来伊芬瑞拖长了的哨音。渎职带来的耻感当然是其中一个原因，即便提出减免工作的不是他，但他没有说出半个反驳的字眼，等同于从犯。但这个原因只是很小的一个原因，在另一个原因面前小得可以忽略不计——伊芬瑞坐在了他的怀里，以一句令他哑口无言的话语：“你昨天动作太激烈了，我独自上马会感到疼痛。你愿意让我强忍疼痛吗？”

他本能般地察觉到了这句话里不对劲的地方，但伊芬瑞没有给他反应的时间，也不打算给他挣扎的余地。当艾罗赫还在天人交战，支支吾吾着试图说出什么的时候，伊芬瑞温热的身躯业已挤进了他的怀抱。随着时间的推移，艾罗赫才逐渐回过神来，在伊芬瑞太过从容自在的动作中找到欺骗的端倪。他说他会痛，这个阴险狡诈的地底生物，但他坐在艾罗赫怀里的样子是多么悠哉游哉，甚至还有余地挑拨艾罗赫的感官。

即便巫师袍宽松厚重，从疾风席卷而过带来的飘扬线条来看，仍然能看出伊芬瑞身形的优雅和高挑。但当他蜷缩在另一个精灵的怀里时，感官上的体悟就发生了极大变化。每一道弧线，每一段肢体，都仿佛严丝合缝地嵌合进了艾罗赫的怀里，放纵而无处不在的柔软触感几乎将金发精灵的心灵完全占据，所剩无几的那一点空间勉强留给了操纵马匹。

他甚至怀疑伊芬瑞少穿了一条裤子。一声懊恼的呻吟声滑进了他的喉咙，离得太近了，连最轻微的抱怨都会被发现，会被质问或是反过来调侃，精灵俊朗的眉眼浮起了一片活泼的郁色。如果不是少了那么一层布料，他怎么会感受得这么清晰？饱满的肌肉紧贴着他的腰胯，随着路途上的颠簸而略略摇晃。

煎熬。夜晚他们停泊在小村镇的一间旅馆，在把马匹系到马厩、把伊芬瑞送到旅馆的就餐区域后，艾罗赫以检查客房的借口，迅雷不及掩耳地钻进了整洁朴素的客房洗浴间。他整理好了装束，回到伊芬瑞的身旁就坐。而在他的面前，赫然就是两份不怀好意的餐点，哪怕用头发丝想想也知道是谁的手笔。野蔬沙拉和淡水牡蛎，材料新鲜，意有所指，佐以伊芬瑞状似温柔的喂食。他的脸色青一阵红一阵，互相取悦的记忆和牡蛎的功效缠绕在一块，仿佛在脑海里高唱多声部歌剧。

类似的试探和挑逗在接下来的一天半里又上演了多次，艾罗赫花了接近屠龙的气力，才不在伊芬瑞提出减少更多工作量的时候开口应和。

石头城市壮阔硬朗的轮廓终于在林影间显露，淡红的云霞照映在城墙的上沿。艾罗赫稍稍放松了马缰，也放松了大脑里那根负责自制的弦。长达半个月的外出后，他终于又能回到舒适奢华的公寓中。突如其来的松懈袭击了他，与此同时，他清晰地察觉到了心底的不舍。他习惯伊芬瑞的触感习惯得太快了，换马的时候他只觉得怀里一阵空虚。

城市有城市的礼仪，而伊芬瑞其中一项天赋就是适应不同的礼仪。在街道上二人共乘并不体面，这样做的人要么是负担不起两匹马的费用，要么是初来乍到。得到了豁免权的就只有亲子关系，而他们明显像是同龄人。白发的卓尔控着马，在城市的石板道上缓步前行，与艾罗赫并肩，上身不时微倾，喁喁细语，完全看不出来他在艾罗赫的怀里赖了整整两天。

他们都习惯在结束冒险后泡一个舒适的蒸气浴，现在艾罗赫只祈求泡澡不仅能够洗去劳累和身体的污垢，同时也能带走内心叫不上名号的烦躁。他们在前廊暂时分别，伊芬瑞要整理这趟旅途的收获，便把艾罗赫推进了浴室。“洗干净点”，伊芬瑞似乎话中有话，但艾罗赫正深陷于纠结的情绪，没能准确接收到这个比绸缎还要轻柔的语句。

水温略高，没多久就把艾罗赫洁白的肌肤熏得泛红，却也有效地消融了那些藏匿在阴暗角落里的情绪。短短十几分钟，整个精灵就已经焕然一新。他站起来，披上了整洁的浴袍，重新为伊芬瑞放了满满一缸水，添进了伊芬瑞最为钟爱的花油。伊芬瑞整理战利品的速度快得惊人，大概再过几分钟就能在浴室见到他的身影，所以艾罗赫不必把水温调得更高。

地下室应该还储备有一定的食材，能够让他俩吃上一顿丰盛的晚餐。做饭的时候还可以顺道确认一下食材的总量和存储情况，明天外出进行采购。艾罗赫暗暗盘算着，眉头时而皱起，又时而松弛。他扎起了披散在脑后的，带着潮意的金发，束成利落的发辫。可不能把最重要的事情给忘了，他们外出就是为了应酬冒险者学院过于热情的管理人员，这一趟的花销都将由学院承担，成果自然尽数归于学院。那些老学究发现没有办法说动责任观念淡薄的伊芬瑞后，便调转枪头，委托艾罗赫，找到了另一种让伊芬瑞发光发热的办法。

伊芬瑞推开浴室虚掩的门，在艾罗赫面前停定了。即便艾罗赫仍然沉浸在思绪之中，伊芬瑞专注的目光还是在他的身体上留下了可感应的热力。艾罗赫的耳朵尖又突兀地红了一下，幸好他可以借满浴室的蒸汽将这个伪造成热水澡的痕迹。他觉得他应该和伊芬瑞交流一下怎么和学院的职员交接，以及战利品的具体名单，便稍稍凑近了慵懒的爱侣，轻声询问。

没等他说上几句，伊芬瑞的眼睛里又染上了不祥的、似笑非笑的神色。那双红眼睛极具侵略性地紧逼着他，光靠凝视就把他后续的话语堵回了嗓子眼里。恐怕那些一闪而过的轻佻和高傲不是错觉，而是艾罗赫在刚才实实在在做出了什么蠢事，蠢得伊芬瑞都不想花心思嘲笑。

“我真想把我所有的夸奖都收回去，艾罗赫，”伊芬瑞轻叹着，手指点在了艾罗赫的剧烈起伏的胸膛上，以和语气并不匹配的柔和动作一下下撩拨着精灵的神经，“你不知道吗？你的药效过去了，但我的还没有。”

果不其然，他面前的蓝眼睛一改茫然无助，流露出了迫切而真挚的光辉。伊芬瑞得到了微小的满足，与此同时他也在猜测。这其中的迫切，是迫切地想要帮助，还是迫切地想要享乐。像艾罗赫这样的人，十有八九会是前者；但即便只是设想后者的存在，都能激起他心底更深的欣愉。

“你不帮帮我吗？”

伊芬瑞微笑着说出充当诱饵的最后一句话，就算此时此刻的他们俩根本不需要这句话了，他还是坚持这样说了。他自认为是讲求仪式感的人，在某些方面他也确实是。他的微笑加深了，只要稍一低头，他就能看见艾罗赫紧紧握在他腰上的手臂。有力，线条优美，从宽松的浴袍里露出诱人的一小截肌肤。他奖励般地亲吻艾罗赫的额头，他的嘴唇正好能挨到这块发烫的地方，因为艾罗赫也垂下了头颅，谦卑而细致地检查着伊芬瑞身体的状况。

可能这是伊芬瑞的又一次玩笑，又一次将他投入情欲渊谷的尝试，但他甘之如饴，身体甚至在察觉到伊芬瑞的意图时便已微微发烫。…那种草药难道还有后遗症吗？在浑沌的思考中，他几乎抚遍了伊芬瑞的上半身，而伊芬瑞纵容他，噙着笑意，多有迎合。他还没想好要怎么把伊芬瑞带出去，只会用手指头勾着伊芬瑞睡袍上的系带，伊芬瑞却夺走了他思考的时间，巧妙地将他整个人推出了门外。

他在门上碰了一鼻子灰，但是关于伊芬瑞身上还浸润着情热的遐想却敦促着他，令他偏离了原有的计划。他应该去厨房，或者去存放探险收获的杂物室，替伊芬瑞解决这些繁琐的杂事。神差鬼使之下，他却回到了二人的寝室，严密地拉紧了窗帘，心跳如擂鼓地坐在大床边上。

不能进行到最后一步的限制已经彻底解除了，伊芬瑞更是向他送上了最后的借口，他还有什么理由不去迎接。他站起来，在房间里紧张地踱了几圈步，从走廊的酒水间里取出了上好的蜜酒，还有一些冰。他把玻璃杯也一同拿到了床头柜上，倒了满满两杯。新鲜酿就的蜜酒没有复杂而醇厚的口感，却胜在沁人心脾，他将自己的那杯一饮而尽，为伊芬瑞的加上了少许冰块。

等待总是难熬的，但这次伊芬瑞没有让他等待很久。由此，艾罗赫疑心，伊芬瑞在浴室里说的那番话并不仅仅是诱惑，也包含了一部分的真实。那阵沉静的足音自远而近地飘来，又在卧室的门口戛然而止。背对着门扉的艾罗赫倏然转过身去看，却被伊芬瑞压得仰面倒在了床上，那些柔软的织物还缠绕着他的身体、他的脸。

他不禁大笑起来，同时手脚并用着从伊芬瑞过于松垮的衣服里挣扎出来，却被伊芬瑞一把按住，压在了床上。他服从了伊芬瑞的动作，以安分的仰躺姿势，成为伊芬瑞的臣属、伊芬瑞身下的软垫。他的主人慢条斯理地分开了双腿，跨坐到了他的腹部，距离他情欲的核心区域就只有数厘米之遥。伊芬瑞巡视着领土，并很快地发现了床边的蜜酒，嘴角浮现出一丝赞赏的笑意。

情调，这又是一个他没有教导艾罗赫，艾罗赫却无师自通的部分。这选择很好，不会令他们变成两个醉醺醺的酒鬼，也不会让宝贵的事前助兴寡淡入睡。伊芬瑞附身，嘴唇轻轻啄过几乎满溢的玻璃杯，用一口甜蜜的酒液润湿了唇舌，再靠近艾罗赫。丝丝缕缕的卷发搔挠在了精灵的胸膛上，艾罗赫稍稍皱起鼻子，屏住呼吸，伊芬瑞却趁机含吮住了他的嘴唇，同他共享带着麻痹感的甘美。

这个吻悠长，仿佛永无止境。他们的嘴唇胶着在了一块，在目眩神迷的眸光当中，殷红和湛蓝的色彩逐渐相溶。伊芬瑞把一只手背到了身后去，艾罗赫的视线没办法分辨出具体的动作，他却通过胯上的触感隐约勾勒出了事件的概况。那只手离他很近，有几次无意间磨蹭到了他半勃的性器，却并没有在触碰他。

他困惑而又亲昵地贴了贴伊芬瑞的脸颊，一团云雾般的高温倏忽朝他聚拢，迷了他的眼睛。在那么多的戏耍和作弄后，这一次的伊芬瑞吐露的竟是真相。这份温度和感触直白得令艾罗赫的呼吸停顿了数秒，同时他想到了伊芬瑞在做的事情，一个模糊但煽情的画面在他的脑海里升起了。嫩红的、轻微蠕动的肉，刺探入穴口的纤细手指，他的脑袋似乎比正在发情的伊芬瑞还要滚烫，小艾罗赫也精神抖擞地挺立了起来，顶端轻轻抵着伊芬瑞的腰窝。

伊芬瑞正在扩张自己，如艾罗赫所料。他没有掩藏自我的意图，而他不想承认的是，这一趟甜蜜而煎熬的返程已经消耗了他所剩无几的耐心。对他这样的人来说，忍耐并不是一种常态，而是达到目的的手段之一。快感的果实已经在艾罗赫的身体里结成了，接近烂熟，摇摇欲坠，哪怕只是一勾手指，也能收获完整的滋味。

他刚才把艾罗赫推出浴室，就是为了把自己准备好。半身镜下方有一个他的的小抽屉，放着各式各样助兴的用品，包括润滑液。也许以后他们可以在浴室里来几次，丰富一下艾罗赫的口味，但照顾到这个传统派精灵的想法，正式的第一次当然还是在床上。

均匀抹开的粘液在他的手指间散出一片潮意，他已经充分扩张过了，柔软的洞口已经足以承受艾罗赫。现在他却还继续用手指拓开穴口，多半是还在紧张。因为这个认知，伊芬瑞的红眸不满地稍稍眯起了，一抹张扬的笑容随即在他的唇边绽开，带着几分自知的艳丽，犹如毒蛇攻击的前兆。他把卷发拨到耳后，直起了上半身，臀部也随之离开了艾罗赫的腰腹。在悬空的胯部之间，正好预留了供艾罗赫注视的空间。

伊芬瑞要他看着，要他看得一清二楚、仔仔细细。一丝畅快的心绪渗入了伊芬瑞的胸腔，他近乎报复般地在艾罗赫的阴茎上揉捏了一把，然后在精灵的吃痛声中扶握着坚硬的柱身，配合着沉腰的动作，缓缓将饱满的龟头送进体内。

无论事前做多少准备，当这一刻真正到来时，他们还是不约而同地停住了动作，肌肉发僵，呼吸急促地望向对方。从来都没有什么经验的艾罗赫当然就不用说了，可是即便是精通于此间技艺的伊芬瑞，也眼神迷离地停留在这一刻。艾罗赫的东西的确就像他之前评估的那么好，之前握在手上沉甸甸的，含在嘴里火辣辣的，但到了身体里面，就只剩下纯粹而销魂蚀骨的感触。

柔软的穴口仍不免紧缩，在被骤然拓宽的刺激中一下一下地吞吮着柱身。艾罗赫的龟头饱满却精巧，轻而易举地抵进了甬道深处，稍带弧度的柱身更是直接蹭到了伊芬瑞的敏感区，顶碾着往更深里去。一声抽噎般的呻吟声从伊芬瑞的唇间滑落，红眸中艳色更炽。

不过霎时之间，艾罗赫的前额就布满了细密的热汗。这回伊芬瑞没有对他施加任何束缚，也没有要求他遵守任何指令，他却感觉比任何一次都还要为难。他手足无措地平躺着，欲望的凌迟却无时无刻不在折磨他的感官，平整的下腹全然地浸没在钝而剧烈的快乐之中。

过了好一会儿，他忍不住伸出手去，想要抓握伊芬瑞的腰际。他感到有一层无形的薄膜包裹住了他的全身，真正的快感和他之间就只剩一步之遥，只要伊芬瑞动一动，或者他动一动，就能沉醉进那番境地之中。但是伊芬瑞却久久停滞着，有着惊人魅力的眸光明晃晃地擦遍了他的全身。只有在这时候，艾罗赫才幡然领悟，伊芬瑞在他面前并非一直都留有余力。而等待已久的这一刻，对伊芬瑞向来昏暗的心房，也有着同样重大的意义。

伊芬瑞还是把他的手掌拍开了，轻轻的，像是白鸽轻盈的展翼。但这却不是拒绝，他将艾罗赫的手掌压回了精灵的身侧，以不容反抗的气力扣住，以手指相交缠。这是一个前兆，伊芬瑞旋即稍稍弯下上半身，凝视着艾罗赫的双眼，缓慢地摆动起腰胯来。

软肉已经习惯了阴茎的存在，小幅度的进出只会牵扯起连绵不断、仿若微醺的快感，他们无言地享受了一会儿。艾罗赫看似羞赧地挪开了眼睛，不和伊芬瑞对视。卓尔却不留情面地哼笑了一声，用另一只空着的手刻意拨弄起了被操得微微勃起的前茎，展示出情欲的证明。艾艾罗赫的视线正好落到了这一块，脸颊霎时通红，却注视得目不转睛。

趁艾罗赫目眩神迷之际，伊芬瑞控制着腰胯的动作，大腿内侧紧夹着艾罗赫精壮的腰身，借力调整了身体姿态，让坚硬的龟头顶在腺区。他半悬空着骑起了艾罗赫的阴茎，艰难的姿势使他的动作愈发吃力，但他脸颊上的欲色却也更显浓郁。每一下都正好挤压在伊芬瑞需要的地方，即便费力，称心如意的快感也还是令他欲罢不能。

伊芬瑞的躯干在艾罗赫的胯部上碰撞出沉闷的声响，掺杂着零星的黏腻水声。在狂放的动作间，伊芬瑞本就松散的浴袍散落开来，前襟随着摇晃的躯体朝两侧分开，深色的肌肤若隐若现地裸露在艾罗赫的眼前，纱质的系带更是垂落在了艾罗赫的腿间，搔挠着因为不自觉紧绷而微微发汗的内侧。

发迹于下腹的快感迅猛而来，转眼间便如烈焰一般，震颤了伊芬瑞的脊椎。鲜明的感官升腾到头顶，像是要透体而出的酥麻感一阵阵地叩击着卓尔的发顶，终于使他的面容上显露出全然忘情的神色。他失神了，连刻意挑逗艾罗赫的动作都慢慢停了下来，那只手转而支撑在了艾罗赫身体的另一侧，稳住在快感中摇摇欲坠的身体。

可即便在这时，他仍然目不转睛地凝视着艾罗赫，就算这样就会将他眼底的耽迷完全暴露。因为比起纯粹的爱慕，更深沉的贪婪和餍足终于得以呈现。这是他选中的东西，他来到地面上第一样想带走的，可能也是最后一样想带走的。在那一场轰动了整个地下世界的、他亲手酿造的毁灭后，他本来以为已经没有什么能够再触动他的心情，不料想在地面世界的第一个百年还没度过，就得到了这样的馈赠。

一声低哑的笑声稍纵即逝，没入了连绵错乱的呻吟之中。他的身体伏得更低，鼻尖几乎都要贴到了艾罗赫的脸上，双手紧紧捧住了艾罗赫微微发烫的脸颊，烙下一个又一个激烈得能够带来痛楚的深吻。这同样、同样是他亲手塑造，却更加甜美耀眼的东西啊。

这一刻的滋味能够永恒地留在他们双方的心中，但伊芬瑞的动作却不能够持续更长了。再怎么精干也好，他毕竟总是一个法师，身体素质再好也比不上以搏斗见长的其他冒险者。不知不觉间，他的动作已经放缓了，渐渐有了消停的迹象，原本架空了的部位也回到了艾罗赫的躯体上，轻缓而暧昧地磨蹭着。

当然不会足够。艾罗赫的眉头稍稍蹙起了，紧贴着床板的胯部不甘地往上颠弄，胡乱地戳刺在那些软肉上，惹起伊芬瑞的惊喘。他稍稍抿起嘴唇，在接吻的间隙间重重地一顶，剥离开伊芬瑞的自持和控制。随即，他环握着伊芬瑞的手腕，利落而温柔地将伊芬瑞往侧边放倒了。他转而展开了伊芬瑞跪坐的小腿，去抓伊芬瑞纤细的脚腕，将它攥在掌心。因为长时间的跪坐，那一块肢体业已麻木，不能反抗。他将这一截小腿抬得更高，架在了肩膀上，腰胯楔入了伊芬瑞大开的股间。

突如其来的袭击让伊芬瑞咆哮般地呻吟了一声，艾罗赫却不管不顾地挺弄起腰胯来，每一下都深深地操进痉挛不断的软肉里，挤榨出更多的快感。他知道这样会打乱伊芬瑞的节奏，也许还会冒犯伊芬瑞，但他顾不上，他心底里也有一个在高声呼喊的声音，告诉他这样就是快乐，这就是伊芬瑞身体力行想要真正教导他的事物。蓝眼睛明亮如初，颜色却已经不如往常透亮，无底的欲念填满了他，多多少少还有状似冷酷的强硬。

在伊芬瑞叫骂的时候，他没有停止，他只是用指腹温柔地抚去伊芬瑞额间的汗水，这样伊芬瑞就不会在激烈挣扎时被盐水刺痛眼睛。在伊芬瑞威胁他，说要事后如何惩治他的时候，他俯身亲吻伊芬瑞，眼眸中绽出恬静的神色，他一面吻一面说，让我死了吧，让我死在你手上，你对我做什么我都甘愿，直堵得伊芬瑞说不出半个字来。还有什么好说，真是魔怔了，真是不惜一切代价也要将这无边的快感塞满他的全身，要求他放弃最后一点操持。在伊芬瑞激烈颤抖时，他也没有停止，甚至骤然加快了速度，用坚硬的阳具操开不断推挤的穴肉。他无数次设想过，如果伊芬瑞被他弄到了高潮，他一定要在最里面，他求的是全然的、没有半点保留的包容。

只有在伊芬瑞猛然挺起腰部，精液喷溅在他的小腹上时，他才恋恋不舍地停下了。如他所愿地留在最深处，接受余潮绵延不断的冲刷，一声轻而又轻的喟叹溢出他的嘴唇。他们同时达到了高潮，而他的精液注满了伊芬瑞的身体。

艾罗赫还略有些神志不清，他蘸了些许伊芬瑞的精液，放到嘴边，似是若有所思地轻轻舔弄。但他什么都没有想，只是在本能地谋求着延续此刻的方式。然后他撞进伊芬瑞似笑非笑的红眼中，立即被唬了一大跳。他的理智不紧不慢地回到了大脑之中，提醒他对伊芬瑞都做了些什么。

这下的神色变化可真是好看，伊芬瑞津津有味地观赏了五分钟。如果再加上慌乱的、手脚并用的推脱和解释，那一定会更好看，但现在他还没有那个心情，也没有那个耐心。他轻轻挠了挠艾罗赫的手掌心，加以缓慢的眨眼，作为杀手锏的是绷紧下腹的肌肉，带动着内腔猛地咬住艾罗赫的阴茎。精灵倒吸一口大气，视线不由得转向了伊芬瑞的身体。

“我们继续。”

夜晚还很漫长。


End file.
